The Metallic Silver Ones
by Mr.Potter- The Stag
Summary: War is over, the Dark Lord is destroyed at last and everyone is free. Hogwarts is open, once again, for another year. Hermione is surprise when she got Head Girl position. But when she found out with whom she'll be spending the rest of the year patrolling and sharing duties with - To say she is Horrified out of her mind would be an understatement. Post-Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Greetings! So, I'm back with this NEW story. Tell you everything later. But for now... enjoy this.**

**So, without further ado, I presented you all - ****_THE METALLIC SILVER ONES._**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything.**

* * *

**THE METALLIC SILVER ONES**

* * *

Dark silhouettes of shapeless shadows created an evil glow across the already dim-litted Mansion. The only soft, greyish beam of the moonlight was welcomed to light the darkened place, highlighting the structure of this tall and elegant looking building. A long aisle of freshly trimmed bushes graced the pathways that led straight to the forefront porch; where a high, long and extremely heavy blackish wooden awaits with sharply glinting golden brass as doorknobs. A small glint of yellow beam gleamed from the top, far side of the building, where thousands of small frameless window panel were built.

Faintly, night crickets chirped a little – to try and reduce the unbearable silence; which had seemed to have engulfed the every nook and corner of this empty, gloomy, dark and forbidden mansion.

Yet, somewhere, from the same side of the mansion, a strange sound pierces throughout the place suddenly. A sound so shrill and loud – that it was impossible to not to hear the echos that have resounded and bounced off the walls of the corridors.

Those corridors, where the dark silhouettes of shapeless shadows easily and steadily crept inside them and danced off the walls, licking up its way up to those small frameless windows – which lined the walls of the one side of the high cemented ceilings.

A scream.

"Do you like that, mudblood?"

A voice – so deep and coated with indubitable malice – inquired. The owner of the voice echoing around one of those darkened corridors, where a light comes unbridled from the slightly opened door of the room; which was situated in the middle of the corridor.

Vaguely, an answer comes in the form of a whimper.

A plea was heard.

But it was quickly set aside when a raucous of laughter dawned the request, before a voice cried out manically, "_Crucio!"_

And the screams were heard once again.

The tormentors of the victim begin cackling in glee – for they obviously seem to be enjoying this hideous show.

However, unbeknownst to them, a figure darkened one of those windows that graces the wall at the far side of the room. Its glasses were opened and broken to pieces – and was watching_ them_ silently, all crouched and low, letting the cold wind to blow past them and rushed inside the room. Observing and calculating, with a grace of a lion.

"The Dark Lord would be so pleased," said the voice in a low, hushed tone.

The second person was about to consent in agreement – for having captured a muggleborn girl from the Downtown streets just for the fun's sake, as they were bored in roaming about the Malfoy Mansion – when suddenly, they fall face down at the carpet below them. Puzzled and curious at hearing an abrupt thud from just beside of him, the first person lowered their wand, taking off the spell and letting the tortured victim to gasp ruggedly and looked over their shoulder.

But just before their eyes could take on the unmoving form which was lying before them and react according to it – a red jet of beam hit them straight on their chest, and they immediately took their place alongside their companion on the floor. Unconscious.

Blue eyes flitted up frightfully, hands held up and tied on the shackles high above their head and kneeling on the ground, panting. The girl watched as the figure from far corner of the room straightened from their crouching position. Amongst the darkness of the room, a pair of gleaming eyes stare straight back at her, still as a statue.

Still breathless from the boundless torture she'd endure for god knows how long, she could only stare at them, anxiously waiting for another foreign beam to hit her, and make her skin to feel on fire. For her to make feel so much pain that even rivaled any kind of beating she might dare to imagine for as long as she lived.

But as the seconds ticked away to minutes, her shoulder started to sag slightly in relief. For nothing has come upon her as she watched the statue figure that still stood at the far end of the room, motionless.

She struggled to think of something, as she started to become confused and self-conscious the longer they keep up this strange staring contest – not that she could see them, as they are still hidden and surrounded by the darkness so perfectly – but unfortunately, her eyes widened dramatically when she saw the figure twitched a little.

And before she could make an attempt to shout in protest, to not to hurt her – a beam hit her straight near her collarbone, and blackness surrounded her vision, as she succumbed into unconsciousness.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, how was it? I hope that you like it. I know that I've other stories to do as well. But, it's begging me to show it to you all. And I dearly hope that you might love this as well. ****I'll tell you everything later. Yet, know, that this is a Post - Hogwarts War. Everybody is back, and getting starting with their life - contemplating what to do or how to begin with their now new found freedom. ****I won't reveal the paring soon. But you all are smart and clever enough to deduce the mystery behind the pairings. Moreover, I'm new with the Narrator or Author"s point of view. So, help me sail through this bad thunderstorm, and be patient. I would love to have your perceptive, suggestions and advice. So, don't hesitate whatsoever, and tell me straight. I won't mind. ****However, I'm going to shut up and let you go ahead with this fic. I hope in this beautiful journey, you'll enjoy just as much as I. Now, I'm waiting for your reviews. DO tell how is it.**

**Much love,**

**S.P. Tripathi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Greetings, again! Thank you to all who has fav/follow this story. And oh! Thanks to LilyFlowerForever who had reviewed first. However, I hope you enjoy this update. See you at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything.**

* * *

**~-2-~**

* * *

**Muggleborn Spotted Near The Edge Of Forest**

_A muggleborn was found unconscious near the territory of the forest on Wednesday morning. A girl – namely Ashley (changed name), sixteen year old was discovered in a bad shape by the couple who used to roam the perimeters during their morning walk. The lady Martha and her husband Johnson (changed names) had stumbled upon the victim in question in between their stroll. Horrified, Martha recited the event in her perspectives, 'My love, John and I were talking, and I was not watching where I was really walking. When all of a sudden, my toe stubbed on something heavy and I stumbled on my footings. But as John straightened me, I looked to my right and was extremely horrified to see a girl, near the age of fifteen or sixteen by the looks of her profile, was lying on a blanket amongst the scattered trees on the bed of the forest ground. We quickly went by her side to see if she was alive or not – which she was, thank Merlin! By the style of her clothing, we were horrified to learn that she was a muggleborn. Her clothes were muddy and tattered on some places. Her face so pain and panic-stricken. Oh Lord!' Martha was so disturbed that she was unable to continue with her report. For now, the girl is under treatment under the St. Mungo's care, sedated and cared after. Yet, judging by some inside information, it's been revealed that some de-arranged Death-eaters had kidnapped the muggle girl, and tortured her by the Unforgivable curse. The Ministry has appointed Aurors in search for the culprits and to get rid of them. Rushing up the process, as we speak. However, it is still undecided as to how can someone like them could waltzed inside the muggle Downtown and proceed with this heinous act. Even if it's been months that the Whole Wizarding World had witnessed the downfall of the most feared wizard in the world – The He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named by the hands of The Boy Who Lived. However, no..._

Hermione huffed in indignation as the report on the recent events turned – once again – to the all known news as how her best friend - the famous wizard and the savior of the Wizarding world, Harry Potter – killed Voldemort. It's not that she doesn't admire her best friend. Oh no. It just that... it is kind of annoying when the people can't just forget about the fact and move on. Because, in Hermione's opinion, it is kind of more than hard when people keep on reminding you about the loss you all had suffered due to the war. Making you to keep on living with the feeling of crushing loss of the beloved ones.

And it is downright unfair.

Crushing the paper in her hands, making a ball of it, and without looking up, she threw it over her shoulder, irritated beyond belief.

"My, My, someone's angry, aren't we, Granger?"

Hermione stiffened immediately at recognizing the voice in a heartbeat.

And closed her eyes in horror.

After the war had been fought and finished with; everything started to fall back into pieces. Well, as slowly as things could fall back in, that is. Ron and she decided to quit the thing between them and decided to stay just as friends, thinking that whatever that had happened in the Chambers of the Secrets in-between was just in the heat of the moment, and nothing else. However, the things are still strained between them as it gets quite awkward when someone brought up the pull of bravery that Ron has shown when it was least expected. Mainly George words. Harry and Ginny had fallen in relationship and are going strong as ever. Luna and Neville are the late bloomers, but after a month or so, Luna declared her feeling to him in her ever dreamy tone and had shocked the pants out of Neville – who had fainted after she had placed a square kiss right in front of the some gaping and some snickering individuals alike.

Nevertheless; everyone started to make a move on and begin deciding on what should they do with their future. When, they all were saved upon the arrival of Hogwarts letter. Professor McGonagall descended on the seat of the Headmistress after the former Headmaster Prof. Severus Snape, their former and late Potion Master; who had taken the seat after the death of the well known powerful wizard, Albus Dumbledore, the Hogwarts Headmaster. Professor McGonagall had stated and requested them to join the school for the completion of their last year at Hogwarts – which they all had missed because of the on-going war. Harry had been reluctant at first, not saying anything as they all poured over their respective letter and mused about it in the Headquarters, the Grimmauld Place, the house of Blacks. Not that he had too, because all of them can understand and relate to him as well. Going back to the school, see the ground and at the place where they had fought and defied the most feared wizard at last, and the loss of the all those people they all had cherished, loved and lived with, was really not an easy thing to forget. It would always be ingrained in the minds of all forever. Although after some completion for weeks end, he had consent, despite looking all haunted and nervous. Harry had given in and sent his acceptance along with the rest of them back to Hogwarts, stating that they all are ready to join and carry on with their education in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

So, after finalizing everything, they got their books, robes and the rest of the necessities they would need for their seventh year at Hogwarts and are now boarding the train – Hogwarts Express, late in September, just second week.

Everybody hadn't reacted when Hermione's letter has produced a silver colored Badge – which stated she had gotten the position as the new Head Girl. Professor McGonagall has explained as how she had kept the place for her because _'I believe you, Ms. Granger, would do the utmost justice in being the Head Girl of Hogwarts for the new beginning of the Hogwarts schooling era.__'_ \- Professor had quoted, just as Ginny had read it out loud when she had snatch the letter from right under the nose of the still shocked, but pleased looking Hermione, who sat in between Ron and Harry in the dining area of the Headquarters.

But it was undeniable curiosity on _everybody's _part as to who was the Head Boy to Hermione's Head Girl, for Professor hadn't disclose the information regarding the matter yet. Just has stated that they – the staff of the Hogwarts – are still contemplating about the decision and will reveal it soon. Mrs. Weasley had immediately voiced out that it'll be Harry, so does everyone. Hermione - too - had felt the same. But Harry had dismiss the opinion very casually and modestly, saying, ''It doesn't matter if I become or not. I'd rather not, if I want to be honest. But I'll be happy whoever got the tittle, and I'm glad – very glad – that Hermione got the position. She deserves it. Definitely.''

And here, everybody '_aww_' and laughed when Hermione, teary-eyed by his best friend heartfelt and so sweet confession, lunged at him with her infamous hug and well know cry of, -''Oh Harry!"

But now as she sat in the heads compartment, boarding the train back to the school she had grown to love – she's shocked out of her wits at listening on the voice she had been so sure of won't be going to hear for the rest of her life. For as she had believed _he _won't be joining the school after all the things that had happened already.

Draco Malfoy.

But now, a strange of dread swarms around the pit of her stomach, as her heart skipped a beat at his voice and suddenly, she is scared.

Anxious. Even.

And undeniably nervous, out of the blue.

Hermione tried to calm herself down, try convincing herself that it's alright. That she should not be this sacred. So afraid and feel so nervous. That there is nothing to be afraid of, and most of all – of him. That she shouldn't forget that he had been the one, who had joined the Light side at the last moment, and aiding his best friend in defeating the Dark Lord at last. That the Ministry had pardoned the Malfoy's, except for his father, Lucius Malfoy, who is now sentenced to Azkaban for at least ten years as a punishment. That _he _is not going to suddenly jump and _Avada_ her or something. That is to remember that he was from one of those prefect back from their fifth and Sixth year at Hogwarts too. That as far as she's concerned, he'd just get back at Hogwarts to complete his studies too.

And that he is _not _the Head Boy to her Head Girl.

Hermione swallowed inaudibly before she opened her eyes and straightened in her seat, trying to look as unaffected by his sudden appearance as possible. Before looking over her shoulder with a nonchalant looks.

But she was completely caught off guard when she notices him looking down at her without his usual sneer or smirk. Downed in black from head to toe, with a tie knotted perfectly around his neck stood Malfoy just behind her. His blond hair perfectly straight, shinning from the daylight while some of the fringes falling over his forehead. Swirls of greyish white round a pupil, with a dash of blue circling the ring of the orbs stared down at her, void of any emotion. In his right hand, where a silver ring of a large capital 'M' with a dragon encrusted upon the center, with a snake coiled around the figure of the creature – a Slytherin Symbol, though Hermione doubt it because only snakes represent the house and thought it might be a family heirloom or of some sort, and agreed on it inwardly, satisfied with her answer – glinted in the dim light as long elegant fingers clutch at the globe of paper in his hand.

"Still the same, I see." Hermione remarked as she regarded him with a cold tone. Before she look back and cringe slightly, making a face as she wondered what on earth had she replied back with. Just a fleeting glance at him without saying anything and turning back to do whatever she'd been about to do would have suffice.

_Merlin __save me_, she thought, dreading Malfoy's famous and cliche insult.

Mudblood.

Hermione mentally braced herself, her hands on her lap clasping together tightly as she thought of the retort she must reply back in retaliation. But also fighting against _those _memories, which reminded her off the mark, which graces her left forearm.

The _'reminder'_ that nosy, foul brat Bellatrix had given her back in those war days.

A tattoo on her left forearm, which will be forever ingrained in on that place.

The same insult which Malfoy had never ceased to remind Hermione of.

However, she was brought back from her musing stance by a clicking sound.

"Once a Gryffindork, always a Gryffindork." Malfoy drawled, as he moved to take a seat just directly in front of her, scooting until he's settled near the window seat. Flicking his wrist, his vanished the globe of paper in a blink of an eye. His silver eyes remained the same, emotionless. But his lips curled up a little at the corner – A smirk. Hermione blinked at him, surprised. Yet, he didn't seem to be finished as he continues, "Some things never change, don't you think?"

And then, there was a glint akin to arrogance in his eyes, flashing slyly. Making Hermione to narrow her muddy brown eyes at him as she shot him a glare.

"By some _things _you mean your haughty disposition, Malfoy?" She retorted back, completely vexed. Feeling personally offended at the remark Malfoy have made upon her house.

_And herself_, she added in her thought, still glaring at his way.

But she was stunned when Malfoy only rolled his eyes in response. Before he fumbled with his robes, and pulled out a handbook and a Quill and begin scribbling away. Not giving her a second look.

Hermione balked at him openly, hardly believing this.

_What in the name of god is wrong with him?_ She wondered, shocked as she continues to watch him as he kept on scribbling something down at the handbook, and gasping still.

"I know I'm good looking, Granger," his voice spoke out of nowhere, startling her as she jumped a little in her seat. But he didn't look up from his handbook as he continues, "But there is no need to gawk at me so openly."

Hermione sputtered helplessly at his comment for a second, blinking as her mind uselessly tried to grope for words to retort. But unfortunately, the only think she could say in her defence was, "I wasn't gawking at you, Malfoy!" cried she, shame-faced, but defensive.

But he only snickered as he replied back with his famous drawl, "Right."

Growling, she spat, "Get _over_ yourself!" She retorted angrily.

He looks up to meet her flashing eyes and pinked cheeks, and smirked in his true Slytherin fashion. And countered back smartly, "_Make_ me, Granger." He challenged her. His silver grey eyes now twinkling in full of mirth.

Scowling, she stood up and get out of the seat with a last glare aim at him. Taking her book and belongings with her, while he broke into amused chuckles.

"Afraid of me already, Granger?" asked he, amused; just as he watched her marched down a couple of aisles and slid into one of the cabins, comfortably ensconcing herself by the window seat, still glaring moodily. "Didn't know I intimidate you that much!" He called, laughter perfectly clear and ringing with every word.

She growled in her seat, refusing to look away from her book as she pulled her legs up, tucking beneath her as she leaned back in her reading position; all the while trying to ignore his peals of chuckles that still echoes around the still empty heads cabin, and waited for the prefects to come by.

* * *

**~0O0~**

* * *

In a daze, Hermione slowly made her way down the rocking compartment of the train. Such is the shocking state of her poor mind, that it took her a long minute to register that she have actually walked down the far end of the aisle and missed the cabin – at which she should have stopped by long before.

Blinking, her body slowly twist around before she made her way back on her unsteady legs and reached the destination.

Slowly, her hand reaches up to clutch at the doorknob and slid the door aside.

Upon hearing the opening of the door of the cabin, the resident's of the cabin looks up.

"Hermione!"

Chorus of voices spoke at once as they exclaimed upon seeing the presence of her, darkening the doorframe of the compartment.

Hermione blinked once, before her vision cleared.

Smiling faces of her friends greeted her, as Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville stared straight back at her with delight. Beaming.

Ginny bounced from her seat – from right beside of Harry's – and rushed forward to give her friend a tight hug.

"It's so good to see you at last, Herms!" Ginny cried happily when they pulled apart. Hermione give her a weak smile, just as boys chuckled and murmured in agreement.

"Let her in, Ginny," said Harry, smiling and winked at Hermione when she turned to look at him. She smirked while Ginny blushed scarlet. Apologizing under her breath, Ginny urged her inside before sliding the door shut at last. Hermione moves to perch beside the only seat available beside Neville and sighed in relief.

"Hello to all," she greeted them finally, smiling softly.

"How was the meeting?" Neville inquired from beside her. She turned her head slightly to her side to answer him as Ginny retook her position beside Harry. But Ron and Ginny cut her off as they blurted out, impatiently.

"Who is the Head Boy, Mione?" Ron questioned around a mouthful of cauldron pastries. Hermione's eyes swivelled around to settle on him, who was seated around the windows seat just next to Harry, and cringed visibly while looking at his face. She vaguely and mentally come to a conclusion that she is late enough to miss the food-trolly.

_Oh joy_, she thought, glumly when she hears her stomach grumbled in protest inaudibly.

"Is he handsome?" Ginny asked eagerly.

Several pair of eyes turn to settle on her face, and her nearly returning to the normal color tone of her face colored drastically once again.

"What?" she demanded, abruptly defensive, while Neville and Hermione tried to smoother their laughter when Harry raised his brow at her in curiosity and questioningly.

Ron simply stared at his sister, unable to decide whether he should join his mate or laugh himself silly.

Clearing her throat, Hermione decided to help her friend from the currently dire situation, "I really don't know how to phrase my opinion as of yet, Gin," she told the girl, and smirked slightly when Ginny nodded at her once, as she squirmed in her seat under the heavy, amused gaze of one certain black-haired person, stubbornly not meeting his gaze. Before Hermione sighed heavily and leaned heavily back in her seat, suddenly exhausted and worried. "But if I told you who is the Head Boy, you all won't believe me." She quoted sadly, hanging her head down in misery.

"Oh, c'mon, Hermione!" Neville chided her gently as he nudged her playfully in the ribs. "It can't be that bad."

She snorted under her breath, before muttering, "Oh, believe me, it _is." _She insists.

"Just get out with it, Hermione," the newly elected Head Girl jumped in her seat, startled when she hears a dreamy voice floated its way towards her from beside Neville. Leaning over, the Head Girl notices the other presence for the first time.

"Luna!" gasped Hermione, her hand flitted up to rest it against her chest, where her heart should be, wide-eyed in shock.

Giggling, Luna waved back at her once.

"Yes, do as she says, Mione," said Ron. "Just spit it out already." He whined.

Hermione, along with the rest of them, grimace in disgust when some of the chewed food poured forth from Ron's mouth and landed right down at the floor.

Blue eyes widened before Ron softly mumbled, "Oops!"

"But it would rather if you didn't, Ron." Harry commented wisely, and the compartment roared with laughter. Ron reddened in shame, give a mighty swallow before muttering a quit sorry.

Once sombred, everybody gaze swivelled around to focus on Hermione's face, and she closed her eyes tightly. Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth and whispered.

"Malfoy."

Silence ensues.

* * *

**~O0O~**

* * *

"Firs' years! Firs' years! Over here!"

Smiling at hearing the voice of the gatekeeper of the grounds of Hogwarts, Hermione tightened her cloak around her figure as she stepped carefully down on the platform from the train. Muddy brown eyes roamed around the place, as Hermione breathed in deeply at the crisp, cool air around her. Closing her eyes, she relished in the feeling of being back at her home at last.

Being back at Hogwarts.

Her ears prickled at the chaos around the platform as the students from all classes and houses walked to and fro past her, talking and smiling. Opening her eyes, she sees a mass of small first years rushing down the platform and over to the big man, who waved them over to him.

Bettle black eyes looks up to meet her muddy ones, and one eye close in a wink at her.

Hermione giggled as she waved back at Hagrid in reciprocation, happy.

Chuckling, Hagrid made a hand gesture and Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Later," she mouthed at him, before smiling at him warmly and hugely.

Nodding, Hagrid turned away with a last farewell wave and urged the students to walk in a line and follow him.

Softly shaking her head at herself, she sighed happily, throwing a glance up at the skywards before she took a step forward. Her hands rubbed her arms softly as her head casually turned to her right, and abruptly stop dead in her spot.

Far ahead of her, dressed up in his still casual black suite attire stood Draco Malfoy. His hands showed in his pants pocket.

And staring straight at her.

For some unknown reason, Hermione's heart jolted at the sight of him. And she felt her cheeks heating up when she makes out the glittering pair of silver grey eyes aimed directly at her.

And suddenly, she was nervous.

Not liking the way she is feeling, she quickly looked away from him. Her forehead mashing slightly at the odd feeling of her stomach, she simply resort to stare stubbornly ahead of her, where her troop of friends were standing there, waiting for her.

_It's nothing_, she told herself. Taking a deep, soul cleansing breath, she smiled widely as she reached her friends.

Ron, Harry and Neville started to march forward once they see her. But Ginny's hand comes to clamp around her left forearm when they were out of hearing range.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Ginny asked her friend in concern, her eyes raking her face, worried.

Hermione only nodded her head in confirmation before she wiggle her arm softly from her grip and draped it over the redhead shoulder. "Of course, Gin!" Hermione cried out in reassurance, smiling.

Ginny stared at her friend for a second before sighing, snaking her right arm around her waist and squeeze. "If you need to talk," she begins in a pointed tone.

"–– you're here." Hermione finished. "I know the drill, Gin. Don't worry that pretty little head of yours." She laughed as she dodge the poke Ginny aimed at her ribs, "I'll be fine. Really."

Ginny shrugged. "Alright. As you wish."

They reached the place where the boys await them and climbed upon the carriages. Swaying slightly with the momento, voice filled around her as everybody begin to talk amongst themselves. Saves Hermione, who was gazing up the twinkling darkened sky as they moved along with the rest of the carriages. Thinking back to the time when she had uttered the Head Boy name in front of her them.

She had opened her eyes, hesitantly; when the cabin felt silent upon her answer.

And what had greeted her at that time, Hermione decided that she would forever cherished that moment.

To say that her friends were stunned would be an understatement.

Un-hinged jaws and bulging eyes; that was the main facial expression that made her broke into mad giggling fits right then and there.

"Told you so," she had said in a sing-sang tone, mockingly. Grinning, despite the form of dread and uncertainty that weighted down her guts.

"B-Bu..But," Ron stuttered.

"Oh my merlin," breathed Ginny at one go, gasping aloud in disbelief.

Neville opened his mouth to say something. But swallowed hard before he continues to stare at her, speechless.

Harry only blinked twice. All the while, trying to schooling his features into neutral façade. Well, somewhat.

But it was only Luna, who was not only unaffected at this news, but had also replied back in clear statement, "That's great. Congrats, Hermione. And – Oh! Do congratulate Draco from my side too. And do say that I wish him all the best for this semester."

Giggling still, Hermione had consent to her wish, and told Luna that she would.

Now smiling, she looked back to stare at the dreamy Ravenclaw seated just directly opposite to her. Who has a copy of _Quibbler _held high up in her hands, concealing her entire face. Next to her sat Neville, who was chatting animately with Ron about Quidditich. While Harry and Ginny were seated just across from her, talking in low, hushed tones. Sighing, she leaned back and cross her arms across her chest. She was suddenly missing her books as she toed the wooden floor softly with her sneakers. The books were enclosed tightly in her trunk, and she frankly didn't want to open it right here. It would be quite embarrassing. And not to mention, very stupid. But abruptly, she remembers her mole-skin bag, which she has stashed around in her robe pocket – in which she has her novel. Deciding to pass the time with some reading, she un-crossed her arms and reached for her left side of the robe; intent to take it out and quench the sudden lonely feeling she was currently under-going. When suddenly, a rough jolt raked the entire carriage, making everybody to hurriedly reached for the nearest solid thing to hang on.

But, unfortunately for Hermione, she was seated at the end of the carriage side. So, when the carriage shook, she lost her balance and inhaled sharply when she felt herself being uprooted from her seat. She notices the rough patch of the ground coming closer as she started to fall for the ground. Hearing the shouts of her name echoing around her.

Yet; suddenly from out of nowhere, she felt something like a big, cold thing wrapped itself around her waist and halted her momento. Gasping, she was being pulled back gently as she heard sounds of hissing from somewhere around her torso. Several warm hands touched her shoulders and arms as they rightened the girl in the carriage seat once again. Taking deep breaths, she looked down just in time to see the shinning black ropes retreating back; unwinding from her slim waist swiftly, but softly as they hissed quietly.

Blinking, Hermione watched in disbelief and fascination as the people around her backed away from the ropes quickly. All of them watched as they fluttering in the air like snakes would do; still retreating as they pushed back to far behind the carriages from which Hermione was currently occupying. Slithering and hissing as they retreat quickly. Before they vanished into thin air.

Still shaken, her eyes search for the place from where they had come to save her.

But the only thing that greeted her vision were the sea of the faces of shocked and astonished people; who were looking back at her from their on-coming carriages.

Abruptly, she was broken out of reverie when someone's hand patted her back soothingly. Looking over, she meet several worried faces of her friends.

"Are you alright?" asked Harry, as Ginny wrapped her arms around her shoulder in a hug. Unable to say anything, Hermione could only nod in response. Luna leaned forward to pat her knees in sympathy as Ron leaned forward to offer a piece of chocolate. Thanking him, Hermione took it, but didn't eat it immediately.

"What was that?" asked Hermione; looking from one face to the other. Still feeling her entire body shaking from the recent event.

Neville and Ron shrugged, clueless. As Ginny rubbed her arms in a calming motion, while Harry answered her, "We don't know. It happened so quickly."

"That was some saving." Luna commented.

Ron turned to stare at her for a second before he rolled his eyes at her. Muttering, "Still mental, that one."

"They seem to be rope like structure," Ginny said finally.

"But they keep on making hissing sounds," Neville pointed out. Ron nodded at it in agreement just as Harry spoke up, "Just like as ––"

"–– snakes would." Luna finished his sentence; her voice normal for once. Thoughtful and calculating even.

Once again, Hermione throws a searchful glance around her, noticing the now pointy stares and gushing sounds of gossips of no doubt about her recent prevented fall.

Ron snorted suddenly, drawing everybody's attention to him. "I really don't reckon a slimy prejudice Pureblood from an equally prejudice full of Pureblood house would even make an attempt on saving someone's life." He stated, slouching low as he comfortably settled in his seat, crossing his arms across his chest, smirking.

They all didn't need to ask at who he was pointing at.

Neville shake his head sadly at him as Harry reasoned. "Time has changed, mate."

Hermione frowned in concentration and contemplation upon hearing Ron's comment.

"Sure, mate." Ron obliged with a thoughtful nod. "But that really doesn't mean that it changes all of us."

"Ron, you're being unreasonable." Neville remarked. "But while I agree with Harry, I also side with you too. Yes, time has changed, and so do people. But it would be a tad bit preposterous of us if we started to judge a book by its mere cover."

"I second that, Neville." Ginny joined.

"Can all of us just stop for a second and think that it may not be what we are exactly assuming?" Hermione piqued, sighing in frustration. "So, what if the ropes were making sounds of hissing noises. They practically saved me from falling face down and be trampled over by the rows of on-coming carriages. I am thankful to whoever is it who had saved me from the fall." She looked up and stare at Ron, before she added, "And not all of them are bad, Ron." She finished with a tired sigh.

Raising his hands up in a surrendering gesture, he consent with a playful eye-roll, "Alright! Alright!"

And with that, they all went back to their previous position. While Hermione munched on her chocolate and still contemplating on who would be her savior.

* * *

**~O0O~**

* * *

**Author's Note: So, who do you think what they all are talking? What do you think about Draco's weird behavior? Do you agree with Hermione that Malfoy must be off his rocker? Stay tune. Furthermore, I'm working on this next chapter. Yet, do know that this will be just the continuation. I am trying hard in putting the characters in their place. But I'd fear that it might not be as perfect as I hope. Do tell if you like this. Please leave a review and voice out your opinions. I am waiting over here. Until next time then!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Greetings, fellow readers! Well, there is your update. Enjoy. See you at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything.**

* * *

**Chapter – 3**

Buzzing of noises liven up the entrance of the Hogwarts grounds as the carriages slowly stuttered to a halt. Gradually, students started to crowd the grounds, as everybody hopped out of the carriages before they started to make their way towards the main door of the castle. Hermione and her friends looks up to admire the place which they had grown to love and cherish for years.

Getting off, the boys helped the girls of the carriages and letting the trunks to levitate in the air and zoomed past them and across the ground, where they vanished behind the wall; probably to settle along with the rest of the trunks. Marching steadily towards the gate, Harry and Ginny lead the way while the rest trailed behind them, chatting away. Except for Hermione, who chanced a look around the place; re-living memories after memories.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry looks the same.

Except for some of the still missing boulders of pillars which has built around the building, and all of the things which had rejuvenated back into new ones. The towering form of the school seems just as elegant and breathtaking as ever while the castle gleams brightly. Looking welcoming, and seems to be holding an ancient secret sort of story to be re-told once again.

And a new wave of aura that glinted slightly under the pale beams of moonlight, which protected the school.

Hermione shivered slightly when she passed by the huge gates of the castle. Feeling a strange sense of magic around the place as it washes over her body. It was as if thousands of buckets full of cold water were been poured over her head, leaving her to gasp once at the weird feeling. Stunning her brain for a minute. Before a warmth so comfortable and soothing replace the sensation, leaving a pleasant feeling of goosebumps on her flesh in their wake.

Murmuring of voices echoed around her as she walk behind the trailing lines of the troops of students, marching ahead and watching, as the line thinned with the students entering through the great heavy oak door, and inside the castle.

Slowly climbing up the podiums towards the door, she cast a look around herself, and smiled slightly when noticing the awe and wonder-filled faces of the first years. Who were standing aloof to the side of the door in a neat straight lane, waiting for the teacher to escort them to the Great Hall for their sorting. Turning back, she notices as her friends slipped past the main door. Sighing lightly, she resume her journey up the stairs. But at the last landing, somebody rushes by her fast and bumped into her. Unsettling her. Hermione started as her foot missed the intended step on the podium and slipped. Eyes widening in shock, her hands flailing around in the air to catch and hold onto something; her left feet twisting, and she felt herself tipping backward and about to fall on her behind.

_Good Merlin! Not again!_ She thought in panic, her hands coming up empty handed as she felt herself getting closer and closer to the ground. Her ears prickling as several people gasps around her. In defeat, she slipped her eyes closed. Surrendering herself to her fate at last.

But, just in time, something warm enclosed around her left hand and halted her momento. Abruptly.

Shocked and bewildered, her eyes popped open. And when she figured out what was the reason behind her impromptu halt in her supposedly fast approaching fall at once; she could barely resisted the _maddening _urge to gasp out loud.

Creamy and long pale fingers were firmly wrapped around her left wrist. A pristine black cloak clad right arm was stretched out wide as Draco Malfoy stood just two podiums above her. His blond hair falling in front of his steely grey eyes as he watches her, his pale handsome face was void of any emotion.

It was as if everything stood still for a moment. Everything except just for them.

Before everything tuned back to life.

"Never the one to _not_ flaunt herself." Malfoy voiced out in an ironically humorous tone. The side of his lips tilting slightly at the end – a ghost of his infamous smirk. While his steely grey eyes remained the same, as they scanned her dangling form on the podium below him; held suspended in the air with the sole support of his right hand.

Red tint of specs colored the apple of her cheeks as Hermione bristled at his comment instantly. She felt that it was not _enough_ embarrassing already to have an almost fall down from the carriages in front of the whole school on her first day back at Hogwarts. But now, hearing that she is _deliberately_ trying to _show off_ in front of them _again_ is_ humiliating._

And to top it all, _this_ is coming from the person who is the bane of her existence. And _also_ The One who _won't_ – in Hermione's perspective – let her live it down for the rest of her last schooling year from now onwards.

For her—It is a _disgrace_ to everything and anything she may be or belief in.

A _horrible_ disgrace, indeed.

"I should have _applied _that to myself, if I were _you_," she bit back scathingly, glaring up at him. Feeling mortified beyond belief. But angry to hear this from _him _at the same time.

In a flash, Draco's eyes darkened a little; all signs of humor gone from his face. And in no time, he was glaring back in retaliation as well.

"You _should _be taught some manners, you filthy little mud –" he abruptly paused in his heated remark; an odd look cross his face while he stopped and stared down at her in silence.

But Hermione was quick to complete his comment.

"What!?" she demands, almost mockingly. She had flinched when he had started to say the infamous word. Deflating like a hot air balloon as the hurtfulness washed over her body at hearing his nearly scathing tone. But now, she stared up at him in renewed anger, offense and wonder. Anger and offense because it had reminded her of the words which are now embedded on her left arm forever. But also wondering as to _what_ has caused the Slytherin Prince and the former Death Eater to trail off so suddenly.

Yet, she didn't stop the rush of words that spewed forth from her mouth in the heat of anger, "Go on!" she encouraged him dryly. "You _what_, Malfoy?" she provokes him. Scowling heavily up at him from her place.

He didn't answer, just continued to stare down at her. His face expressionless; yet his eyes betraying him as they continue to stare down at her with that still odd look.

Getting all the more worked out, she continues,_"You filthy little Mudblood! _That's the thing you wanted to say, no?" she asked him once again.

This time, instead of answering, he tug on the hand with which they were both connected, jerking her towards him so that she smacked against his hard form with a soft thud. And before she could even gasp, he was directly in her face.

Hermione's breath hitches up in her throat as she realizes the lack of personal space between their bodies. Immediately, she turned her head down, looking to the side as she tried to fight off the heat that was now a permanent residence in her cheeks. Malfoy chuckled darkly, and she suppressed the urge to shiver when his warm, moist breath softly cascaded down from across her cheekbones and to her neck.

"Five points from Gryffindor for inappropriate use of language."

Hermione blenched and she turned to gape up at him. Aghast.

She watched as Malfoy smirked. But was puzzled and thoroughly self-conscious when she notices the way his steely grey eyes raking her face lazily.

"You!" she breathed furiously. Feeling blood rushing up to her brain while her ears started to ring strangely, making her feel light-headed. But that was all she could say at that time. As such was the anger of her that she could only glared up at him in utmost loathing; wishing he could just melt away under the intense heat of her gaze alone.

However, Draco's smirk only widened as he continues to stare down at her in silence, looking thoroughly smug and amuse.

But the things weren't just finished yet.

Because Draco suddenly darted forward and snapped at her face with her teeth mockingly; making Hermione to squeal in surprise and alarm and backing away from him in an instant.

"Bite me, Granger," he said arrogantly; his eyes twinkling as his smirk widened to an almost cocky look. Before he let go of her hand and sharply pivoted to skip past the main door along with the rest of the students.

Leaving Hermione to gawk at his back. Outrageous. While the people – who were still coming from behind her and were waiting for them to clear the area so that they could slipped inside; watching their exchange – burst into murmurs and laughter from behind her.

* * *

**A/N: So, here I am – back to this site. I know it been so long and this update doesn't even cover for the long awaited waiting. And for that – I'm sorry. Yet, I do hope you won't be so cross with me and read &amp; review this story. I'd noticed the attention this story is getting, and believe me, I'm so excited. Meanwhile, I know I shouldn't get this happy, but I can't help it. Anyways, to the more brighter note, I'm back – sorta'. So, yeah. Yet, I make NO guaranties, whatsoever, that my update is going to get quicker or sooner. So, bid your time and you'll be rewarded. DO know that I love my stories and I AM going to complete them, no matter what.**

**I don't really know if I'm doing this story a justice; Or if I'm even putting the characters in their places. I'm new in this narrative Author's style way. So, I won't mind if you'd tell me if I am doing right or not. Moreover, DO tell how is it and what do you'd all like to see happens next? R&amp;R. I'm waiting over here!**

**\- S.P. Tripathi**


End file.
